Return to Pallet Town
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is all about Ash going home to Pallet Town after the Unova League, Iris and Cilan go with him. Just pretend that they don't journey around the Decolora Islands.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to Pallet Town**

This story is all about Ash going home to Pallet Town after the Unova League, Iris and Cilan go with him. Just pretend that they don't journey around the Decolora Islands.

**Chapter 1**

(The story starts in Vertress City with Ash, Iris and Cilan talking with Virgil - the winner of the Unova League)

Ash: Congratulations Virgil

Virgil: Thanks Ash, you did well too

Ash: Thanks but we both now I could've done better, you know everytime I enter a Pokémon League, and I've done a few, I always lose, it gets a bit tiring after a while.

Cilan: So what are you gonna do now Virgil?

Virgil: I'm just waiting for my brother to pick me up and then I'm gonna go back to rescuing Pokémon in need.

Iris: Good for you

Virgil: What are you guys gonna do now?

Ash: I'm going home to Pallet Town

Iris: I suppose I'll go back to the Village of Dragons

Cilan: And I'll go back to Striaton City

Ash: You guys could always come always come with me to Kanto, I mean if you want.

Iris: That would be so cool, seeing all those new Pokémon

Cilan: I agree the aromatic smell of new challenges, it's a Pokémon Connoisseurs dream.

Ash: Then that's settled.

Virgil: I've heard a lot about Kanto, I may just have to visit one day.

Ash: You'd like it Virgil, you could always have a go at the Kanto League, the gyms over there are really good challenges.

Virgil: I'll see, oh look, there's Davy.

(Then a helicopter arrives over head and Virgil's brother Davy pokes his head out of the window)

Davy: Hey bro, congrats on the win, you ready to go home?

Virgil: Yeah, throw down the ladder.

Davy: You got it

(Davy then presses a button to open the door and then another button to release the rope ladder)

Virgil: I suppose it's goodbye then

Iris: See ya Virgil

Cilan: Goodbye

Ash: Bye, good luck with the rescue business.

Virgil: Thanks

(Virgil then climbs the rope ladder, pulls it back up into the helicopter, closes the door, straps in and waves goodbye to his friends as his brothers flies off)

Cilan: Ash, are you sure it's okay for us to come to Kanto with you? Won't you're mom mind?

Ash: It's cool Cilan, really and as for my mom, she loves it when the house is full, and besides, you have to come, you've not lived 'til you've tried her cooking, not that yours isn't great too Cilan.

Cilan: It's fine, I get it.

Iris: Hey guys, listen, I heard that there's a boat that leaves from Nuvema Town that goes to Kanto, it'll take us through the Decolore Islands, maybe we could go on that to get there?

Ash: That sounds like a great idea,

Cilan: I'm in, the Decolore Islands are famed for having Pokémon from not just Unova, but Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh as well.

Iris: Maybe I can catch a new dragon type

Ash: Yeah, and it'll be nice to explore all the islands, as well.

Cilan: So do you guys wanna sleep at the Pokemon Centre here tonight and then set off tomorrow morning?

Iris: Yeah, Axew and I are feeling a little tired, isn't that right?

Axew: Ax, Axew.

Cilan: Okay then, let's go

(They make their way to the Pokemon Centre, A little while later Ash is at the vid phone calling his mom)

Delia: Oh Ash it's so good to see you, how are you honey?

Ash: I'm okay mom

Delia: Good.

(Mr Mime pops into the picture)

Ash: Hi Mr Mime, are you ok?

Mr Mime: Mr Mime

Delia: Hello Pikachu, how are you?

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Delia: Great, oh Ash sweetie, I do miss you

Ash: I miss you too mom, but listen, I'm coming home

Delia: Really! When?

Ash: Well we set off tomorrow morning, so I should be back home in a few weeks.

Delia: Will you be home in time for your birthday?

Ash: I think so, we're going on a Cruise of the Decolore Islands to get back to Kanto, I think that lasts about 3 weeks, so I should be back for then yeah

Delia: Perfect, I'll have all your favourite foods waiting for you

Ash: Cool, but listen, is it ok if I bring Iris and Cilan, they really wanna come to Kanto, and meet Professor Oak, especially Cilan.

Delia: Of course, the more the merrier.

Ash: Thank you, I'll see you soon, bye.

Delia: Goodbye Ash, I love you.

Ash: I love you too mom

(The call ends and Ash heads off up to bed)

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(After Delia Ketchum had come off of the phone with Ash she went straight to Professor Oak's lab, she knocked on the door and when no one answers, she lets herself inside)

Delia: Hello, is anyone there?

(Tracey then comes out of a room with his Marill)

Tracey: Mrs Ketchum, hi, I didn't hear you come in.

Delia: Where's the Professor, there's something, I wish to speak to you both about something.

Tracey: He's outside, feeding the Pokemon.

Delia: Oh good, come on.

(With Professor Oak, who is feeding Ash's Pokémon)

Oak: Oh hello Delia, what can I do for you?

Delia: Well, seeing as you and Tracey are both here and with Ash's Pokémon, this is the perfect time to tell you all, that he's coming home.

(All of Ash's Pokemon then start making happy noises and start chattering amongst themselves and are them asked to be quiet by Professor Oak)

Oak: Well this is wonderful news, when does he get here?

Delia: In a couple of weeks, Iris and Cilan are coming with him and they're taking a cruise through the Decolore Islands to get here.

Tracey: The Decolore Islands have many rare Pokémon, he'll have fun on the journey back.

Oak: Wait, isn't his birthday coming up?

Delia: Yes, it's in 4 weeks, and I thought we could have a party for him, here at the lab, is that ok?

Oak: Of course, besides I don't think this lot would allow it to be anywhere else.

Tracey: I have an idea

Delia: Yes Tracey, what is it?

Tracey: How about we invite all of Ash's friends, Brock, Misty, May, Max and Dawn

Delia: That's a wonderful idea

Oak: Indeed, we could even invite the Professor's, there's a Pokémon Professor convention about then in Pewter City, maybe Birch, Elm, Rowan and Juniper will come along.

Tracey: I think I can get a hold of Ritchie

Delia: Perfect, on the day of the party, I could get him to go get some groceries or something, and we could keep all of his friends visiting a secret, so that it really is a surprise.

Oak: Then we have a plan

(On the Decolore Queen cruise ship about a week later, Ash and the gang have already been to a number of Islands and had loads of fun, now they are watching from the deck of the ship as they approach yet another Island, Porter approaches them from behind)

Porter: Hi guys, how's your journey so far?

Iris: I'm loving it, I've already seen loads of Pokémon that you don't get to see in Unova.

Porter: Good to hear

Cilan: Hey Porter, what's this Island ahead called?

Porter: That's Scalchop Island, it's famed for its famed for its Water Pokémon, particularly Oshawott and its evolved forms.

Ash: Sounds good, you know I have a friend called Misty, she's the Gym leader of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto and she's a water Pokemon trainer, I bet you she's love it there.

Iris: When will we arrive?

Porter: In about 20 minutes.

Cilan: Thank you Porter

Porter: You're welcome, now if you excuse me, I must get back to work.

(Porter walks away and 20 minutes later Ash and the gang disembark the ship)

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Ash and the gang have just disembarked the ship and are on Scalchop Island)

Cilan: This island has the fresh and hard working aroma of many water types

Ash: This place looks cool, let's go explore.

Iris: Axew and I are in, aren't we?

Axew: Ax Axew

Ash: Let's go then

(A little while later, after exploring much of the Island it is after lunch and they are walking along the beach)

Iris: Look at the water, its so beautiful

Cilan: It is isn't it

(Then they hear loads and loads of squeaking sounds from up ahead, there are pokemon in distress)

Ash: I know those squeaks, follow me guys

(They all run up ahead and see Team Rocket trying to capture some Lapras, they're in a net.

Ash: Team Rocket, stop it, you're hurting them

Meowth: Like we're ever gonna listen to a bunch of twerps

Ash: You asked for it, Pikachu use Thunderbolt

(Team Rocket fly away)

Team Rocket: Team Rocket are blasting off again

Ash: Guys help me with the net

(They get the net off the Lapras who all spread out a little, happy at having their own space)

Cilan: Are you all ok?

(The Lapras all squeak happily, then one of them comes forward and nuzzles Ash)

Ash: Hey you're friendly aren't you, ... wait it's you isn't it, you're that Lapras I knew way back in the Orange Islands?

(The Lapras nods its head)

Ash: How are you?

(Ash's Lapras squeaks gleefully)

Iris: Ash, you know this Lapras!

Ash: Yes, back when Pikachu and I were travelling the Orange Islands it got separated from its herd, so it came with me while we searched for them, when we found them I let it go. This is the first time I've seen it a very long time.

Cilan: It's nice to meet you then Lapras

Ash: Oh right, Lapras these are my new friends, this is Iris and Cilan.

(The Lapras then turns to the rest of the herd and talks to them before turning back to Ash and nuzzling the part of him where he keeps his Poke balls)

Ash: You wanna come with me again?

Ash's Lapras: Squee

Ash: Are you sure, I don't want you to leave your family unless you really want to.

Ash's Lapras: Squee, Squeeeeee

Ash: All right then, Lapras, go Poke ball

(Ash throws the Poke ball and Lapras happily let's itself get caught)

Ash: Allright, I caught Lapras

(Then Lapras' mom comes up to Ash)

Ash: I promise I'll take good care of her

(The mother Lapras then stares at Ash for a moment before it swims away with the rest of its herd)

Cilan: So Ash, which Pokémon are you gonna send to Professor Oak so you can keep Lapras

Ash: I think maybe Pignite, it'll have my Torkoal, Quilava and Infernape to play with.

Iris: Do you wanna go do that now then?

Cilan: Yeah and then we can go back to the ship

Ash: Okay, let's go

(They all go to the Pokémon Centre. Meanwhile Misty is in the Cerulean Gym feeding her Pokémon when her sister Daisy comes running up to her)

Misty: Whoa, Daisy, what's up?

Daisy: Misty, you like have a call

Misty: From who?

(Minutes later Misty is sat in front of the phone – it's Brock)

Misty: Brock! Oh my god, long time no see, how are you?

Brock: Hi Misty, I'm good, what about you?

Misty: Can't complain, I've had a pretty quiet day, not one battle thus far, though someone is coming later, so I've just been feeding my Pokémon. So what's this about?

Brock: I just got a call from Mrs Ketchum

Misty: Oh, is she ok?

Brock: Yeah she's fine, she just wanted me to do something for her?

Misty: What?

Brock: Ash is on his way home from the Unova region and it's his birthday in a few weeks, she's organising a surprise party for him at Professor Oak's lab and is inviting as many of his old friends as possible.

Misty: Cool, I'm up for it.

Brock: Great, I'll let her know and I'll see you soon

Misty: Will do, bye Brock.

Brock: Bye Misty

(The call ends)

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(A week later Ash and friends arrive on Wayfarer Island, they exit the ship with Porter)

Iris: Remind me Porter, what's this Island called again?

Porter: This is Island is famed for it's Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree because in order to migrate the Caterpie all evolve into Metapod and very soon after that, they'll evolve into Butterfree.

Ash: I had a Butterfree once

Cilan: You did?

Ash: Yeah, I let him go when he fell in love with a female, I'd love to see him again, wouldn't you Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika

Porter: Why don't you three explore the Island today and then this evening my cousin will be on the next ship.

Cilan: Sounds good to me

Iris: Me too

Ash: All right then, let's go.

Porter: Goodbye then you three

Ash, Iris and Cilan: Goodbye Porter

(Porter goes back on the ship)

Iris: So what shall we do first?

Cilan: I don't know about you guys but I'd like to go to the top of that cliff and look at the view

Ash: We could have lunch up there.

Iris: Lunch, oh yes please, I am so hungry

Cilan: (laughs) Let's go

(At the top of the Cliff a little while later, the gang have finished eating and are looking out over the cliff and onto the sea)

Iris: Look at that view

Cilan: It is amazing

Ash: Yeah, I mean you can see so many of the other islands.

Iris: Look up there, it's a group of butterfree.

Cilan: So it is.

(Suddenly one of the Butterfree comes flying down and then flies in a circle around Ash and Pikachu)

Ash: Hello there, you're friendly aren't you?

(Ash then looks closely at the Butterfree)

Ash: Wait, Butterfree, is that you? Are you my old buddy?

Butterfree: Freeee

Ash: Buddy!

(Ash and then hugs Butterfree and the Pink Butterfree flies down to join them)

Ash: Hello again Butterfree, do you remember me?

Pink Butterfree: Free

Ash: I bet you two are wondering what I'm doing on this Island aren't you? Well it's because me and my new friends, this is Iris and Cilan by the way, it's because we're travelling through here to get back to Kanto. I bet that's what you're doing as well isn't it? Are you on your way back to Saffron City?

(Butterfree nods its head)

Ash: Cool, hey would you both like to come with me, we could spend some time together, like in the old days, what do you say?

(The two Butterfree look at each other and talk to each other for a moment and looking back to Ash)

Ash: Well what's your answer?

Butterfree and Pink Butterfree: Freeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ash: Good, come on, let me introduce my Pokemon, follow me.

(They go over to the side of a lake)

Ash: Come on out guys

(Ash releases his Pokemon)

Ash: Butterfree, meet Unfezant, Oshawatt, Snivy, Krookodile, Lapras and Butterfree, you remember Charizard, though last time you saw it, it was still a Charmander.

(Charizard and Butterfree then greet each other before it and its mate say hello to the others)

Cilan: They're becoming friends all ready

Iris: Yeah, hey Cilan, why don't we bring out our Pokemon, then they can all play and maybe we could swim in the lake or something, how does that sound?

Cilan: Fine by me

(Iris and Cilan let out their Pokemon. Meanwhile just outside Cerulean City Misty and her Azurill are walking through the forest when they see a group of Pidgey squabbling in the clearing ahead of them)

Misty: Come on Azurill, let's go stop this now

Azurill: Azu

(Misty and Azurill then run into the clearing)

Misty: Alright you guys stop it, I'm sure we can resolve this.

(The Pidgey don't notice)

Misty: Okay then, Azurill, you water gun

(Azurill uses water gun on the Pidgey but they get angry and start to fly towards them until they are stopped by a Pidgeot who sends them away)

Misty: Thanks a whole bunch Pidgeot, I was just trying to get them to stop fighting. Wait ... don't I know you? Oh my god, your Ash's Pidgeot aren't you?

(The Pidgeot nods his head)

Misty: It's good to see you, hey listen, it's Ash's birthday in a few weeks, and he'll be home about then, do you think that if I came to get you that your flock would be able to manage without you for a day?

(The Pidgeot nods his head again)

Misty: Cool, I'll see you in three weeks, so don't go from this forest, or I won't be able to find you, ye Pidgeot

(Misty and Azurill walk away)

**End of Chapter  
**


End file.
